


4.地下的避难所

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	4.地下的避难所

9月13日，在德军用燃烧弹将斯大林格勒市区炸成一座废墟之后，主力部队轻而易举的突破了城防守卫，14日，德军第6集团军与苏62集团军开始了市区内的巷战，逐街逐楼寸土必争。双方的士兵在一片焦黑的城市中战斗，每一栋房屋，每一座水塔，每一堵围墙，甚至是作为掩体的瓦砾废墟上，都积满了士兵的尸体。他们交错的尸身被血液浸透，覆盖上泥土和炮火的灰烬，便再也难以分出敌我。  
德军派遣了600毫米迫击炮和重装甲部队入城，为了争夺斯大林格勒的制高点——马马耶夫高地，而这里也是苏方62集团军司令部的所在地。  
于是俄国人逼迫城内的平民强行参军，没有受过训练，甚至连军装都没有配发，便被推到前线用尸体组成了阻挡德国装甲的围栏。为了防止他们逃走，在后方阵营成立了有着精良装备的“封锁组”，他们枪杀所有私自撤退、自伤、逃亡、投降的士兵和平民，并将其定罪为“叛国，”当场执行，将近一万四千名军官和士兵和三千名平民遭到处决。  
“决不许后退一步，叛国者必须要毫不留情地消灭。”  
俄国人在这座死城中用身体组成了围墙，消耗着对方的弹药，并暂时的将德国人拦在了原地，那些堆积成山的尸体即使变得腐败不堪，也无法逃离祖国给予的恐惧和绝望。

“我们必须找到新的作战方法。”新上任的德国陆军参谋长库尔特敲了敲摆在桌面的地图。“那些俄国人把火力集中在伏尔加河东岸，却让老百姓在城里送死。”  
“哈，伟大的斯大林。”前参谋长哈尔德在一旁冷哼，“我们也要吃不消了，顿河沿岸四百公里无人掩护，你真以为那些附庸国德军队能守住吗？匈牙利人和意大利人，只会弹着里拉喝杜松子酒而已。”  
“哈尔德，注意你的话，我们必须服从元首的指令。”保卢斯上将叹了一口气，由于神经过于紧张，德军的这位最高统帅的眼部肌肉一直在痉挛，而且越发严重。  
“哈，元首已经为此将我撤职了，他又不能再撤我一次。”中年人将头转向一旁，盯着桌子另一侧的埃尔文，“少将，你的意见和我差不多吧？被送到这鬼地方，我还以为元帅很宝贝你呢。”  
“我觉得我们很难夺下马马耶夫。”埃尔文没有理会前参谋长的挖苦，“即使夺下了，也很难守住。首先，斯大林格勒城内的红军利用废墟作战，使我方的坦克部队优势尽失，其次，顿河沿岸的隐患我们必须重视，如果那里失守，我们将面临补给中断的威胁。最后……苏联的那些狙击手，也相当的麻烦。”  
“哈，听到没有，帝国的优秀年轻人，比你们聪明多了。”  
“住口，哈尔德，你给我出去。”保卢斯低吼的时候，眼角的肌肉抽动的更厉害了。  
“诸位保重，我明天就离开这该死的地方了。”被卸职的参谋长耸耸肩，离开了会议室。  
“我们的兵力和资源维持不了这么长的战线。”  
在哈尔德离开后，保卢斯疲惫的在沙发中坐下。参谋长库尔特走到埃尔文身边。  
“少将，你的能力可不止如此吧？我知道战线太长，这的确令人焦虑。”他将手放在埃尔文的后背上。“你牺牲了一个营的兵力，两天之内就攻下了卢森堡，帝国为此特意颁发了骑士勋章给你，这种战绩，我希望你在这里也可以做到。”  
“如果前提是能够成功，再牺牲一个营又何妨。”埃尔文的眼神暗淡下去，“但这次，他们的死换不来任何东西。”  
“元首是不会愿意听到这些的，尽快做出新的方案，炸平那块地或者烧掉平民区，随便你怎么做，给我尽快拿下马马耶夫。否则你就跟哈尔德一起坐飞机滚回去。你明白了吗？少将。”  
“是。”埃尔文行礼后转身离开。

回到驻地的时候，营地门口有些嘈乱，几个士兵正按着两个小孩，看样子是当地的平民。苏军的驻地相距他们只有不到两公里，而两军中间的区都是民房，虽然表面上层已经被炸毁的差不多了，但还是有大量的居民住在地下。  
“怎么回事？”埃尔文走过去，那几个士兵急忙敬礼站到一旁。  
“这两个小孩在偷士兵尸体上的东西。”  
“我们只是想找些吃的！”大一点的那个挣扎着争辩，而小的那个满脸的鼻涕和眼泪早就吓傻了。  
“……”埃尔文盯着两个孩子，大的不过十一二岁，小的也许六七岁，是个女孩。两人都穿的破破烂烂，毛衣上破洞大到能把手伸出来。  
“带去我的帐篷。”  
“怎么？又烂好心爆发了？你不记得车站那个小偷了？”托马副官在停好车后跟了上来。  
“这次可不是什么烂好心。”  
“好，好，随你怎么说。你叫我打听的事情，那个坦克车长。”他从口袋里掏出一张纸条。  
“我们逮住一个红军才问出来，那家伙还挺有名的， 米克·扎卡利阿斯，服役于第四坦克集团军23坦克军，之前好像做过空军，后来转行开始开坦克。今年才28岁，之前在列宁格勒干的不错被提升为中士，6月中调到这里。现在……不知道在哪。”  
“嗯。我去看一眼今天运来的炮，你不用跟来。”埃尔文说完向营地后走去。  
托马耸耸肩，“哦对，晚餐准备好了。需要送到你帐篷让你对着那两个小鬼吃吗？”  
“麻烦了。”  
“……”

埃尔文回到帐篷的时候，两个小孩正盯着桌面上热腾腾的牛肉汤和面包使劲的吸着鼻涕。他让看管小孩的士兵出去，然后用俄语对他们说：“你们可以吃。”  
两个小孩互相看了一眼却没有动。  
埃尔文只拿了桌上的酒在一旁坐下，9月底的俄罗斯已经变得寒冷，尤其是太阳下山后，在室外停留一阵就会令人手脚冰冷。“不饿吗？刚刚你不是说是在找吃的？还是说你在说谎？偷士兵的财务是可以直接杀掉你们的。”  
小的那个使劲眨了眨眼，将脸埋在大一点的孩子怀里哭了起来，满脸的鼻涕都蹭在衣服上。  
埃尔文从口袋里掏出手帕递给他们。  
“你能放我们回去吗？我们没有偷他们的钱。”那个孩子从口袋里把手伸出来，脏兮兮的手里握着两小块配发给士兵的压缩饼干。  
“嗯，过来吃饭，然后我让你们回家。”  
两个小孩犹豫着站起来走到桌子前面，小女孩伸手抓住面包啃了起来，哥哥啧用面包浸了肉汤喂给妹妹。  
“你为什么不吃，这些足够你们两个人吃的。”  
“我……我想带回去，我妈妈也很饿。”  
埃尔文站起来，从一旁的架子上拿下一些东西，摆放在两个小孩面前。罐头，风干的肉干，还有巧克力。  
“这些可以带回去。”男孩听后才开始抓起面包往嘴里塞，因为吃的太快而呛的咳嗽起来，咳出来的面包渣也小心翼翼的用手指粘起来放进嘴里。  
“你们的父亲呢？”  
“爸爸在工厂，爸爸可以修好大坦克。”小女孩吃的差不多了，抬起头回答。  
“哦？”埃尔文将手里的酒杯放下。  
“最近有好多坦克开回来，爸爸一直都没时间回家。”埃尔文知道他们修理坦克的地方是在接近苏军驻地的某个拖拉机厂。  
“父亲总是不太负责的丢下孩子，不是吗？”  
“没有，爸爸很爱我们，之前他总把自己的食物留给我们和妈妈。”男孩咽下口中的面包，“我之前还去工厂帮他，但是最近那里不让我们去了。但是那些开坦克的士兵会带食物给我们。”  
“那你有没有见过一个叫米克的？”埃尔文随口问道，话说出口才觉得有些不妥，不过那两个孩子并未注意到他瞬间的尴尬。  
“米克？那个特别高的中士吗？他可厉害了！爸爸之前经常带他回家吃饭，还有他们车上的人，格鲁伽，莱妮，亨宁，还有新来的那个通讯员纳纳巴。他们是英雄。”  
哈，看来还活着啊。埃尔文在心里想道。   
“莱妮是女炮手，我将来也要像她一样。我希望米克可以和她结婚，我也要嫁给米克。”小女孩开心的说。  
“莱妮不是米克的女朋友，不过我觉得那个通讯员喜欢米克。所有人都喜欢他。”  
埃尔文不太想继续听这样的对话，以至于那点少得可怜的、靠酒精得来的温度也从脸上消失殆尽了。  
“我……我们，想回家了。”男孩见埃尔文不再说话，便拉着妹妹站了起来。小女孩有些笨拙的伸手把桌上的食物塞进怀里 。  
“嗯，我让副官送你们回去。”

托马和尼斯听到埃尔文想让他们送这两个小屁孩回平民区的时候，满脸的what the fuck，不过他俩谁都不是会对上级命令说三道四的人。  
“只送出营地范围就可以，我不想让他俩被当作某些无聊士兵用来练枪的靶子。”虽然这么说，但埃尔文知道德军的纪律是不允许出现这种情况的，尤其是在休战时间。  
他目送他们的身影消失在营地边缘，便披上一件披风快步跟了上去，他绕进平民区的建筑中，躲避在围墙后的阴影中悄悄尾随着几人，然后看到尼斯和托马把两个孩子送到平民区的建筑门口。两人离开后，埃尔文跟着两个孩子进入了平民区的建筑群，他们很聪明，没有在地面走，而是从一个废旧工厂进入地下通道，这样既不会撞上德军，也不会被苏方的巡逻人发现。  
埃尔文简单记录下工厂的入口位置，跟下了通道，地下水道比他想像中还要错综复杂，他不得不在墙面上留下记号以避免迷路。  
走了大约一刻钟，两个孩子从一个出口爬了上去，从上面传来了微弱的灯光和嘈杂的人声，看来是难民的聚集区。埃尔文在黑暗的地下道中继续向前走，数不清的出口和岔路通向市区的各个角落。又过了大约半个小时，甬道变成了倾斜向上的角度，似乎到了尽头。他将枪上膛顺着台阶走上去，从一个废旧水塔的底端走了出来，在街道对面，便是苏军的驻地，两个俄国士兵蹲在不远处的墙根下抽烟，埃尔文安静的退回了阴影之中。  
这恐怕就是那些俄国狙击手潜入市区偷袭的通道。

两个孩子推开家门，正好看到父亲和坐在屋里的坦克小队，他们的母亲正在准备晚餐。  
“克洛夫，索尼娅！你们两个跑哪儿去了？！知道现在几点了吗？”女人在厨房插着腰大喊。“快过来帮忙，别让客人动手给你们准备食物。”  
“没关系的，总是来这里麻烦您，我们也很不好意思。”帮厨的纳纳巴和莱妮赶快拦下扯住儿子耳朵的妇人。  
“莱妮，发生了什么事吗？米克的心情好像不太好啊。”妇人悄悄的将莱妮拉到一旁。  
黑发的女人咬咬牙，“那些该死的封锁组。”她偷偷望了一眼米克，“今天他们闯进伤员室，抓了不少人说他们是故意自伤……米克同期入伍的朋友也在里面，他赶到的时候，那些混蛋已经把伤员处决了，杂种。”  
“太可怕了……他一定很伤心。”妇人惋惜的摇了摇头。  
“是啊，”莱妮苦笑了一声，“他要是有看上去那么坚强就好了，可惜我们也不知道怎么安慰他。”

“米克，”小女孩躲在台阶上悄悄招手，米克走过去在楼梯上坐下，叫作索尼娅的小女孩就凑了过来。  
“张嘴。”  
“嗯？”米克虽然有些疑惑，还是张开了嘴，结果被小姑娘迅速的赛了什么进去。那块东西在口腔里慢慢融化，溢出浓厚香甜的味道——  
“巧克力？你……”  
“别告诉别人哦。”小女孩羞红着脸比了个手势。  
“你们去那些德军的尸体上捡东西了？”米克皱了皱眉，又觉得哪里不对，他揉了一把小姑娘的头，“不许再这么做了，听到了吗？”  
“嗯。”小女孩点了点头。米克稍稍低下头，将鼻子凑近。索尼娅金色的麻花辫上，有很大的灰土味道，地下水道的腐臭，战场上的血腥味——还有纯麦面包，番茄汤，以及，威士忌。他低下头，发现在小女孩脏的看不出原先颜色的毛衣口袋中，露出了一块白色的手帕边角，虽然上面粘着些污渍，但干净到刺眼。  
米克将手帕抽出来，放在鼻子下，一切都很明显了。除了眼泪的味道，还有皮革混合着冻过的古龙水的淡香——气味淡泊到几乎无法察觉，也许是数月前渗透在布料纤维中的余味。他回忆起了不久前战场上的那次相遇。  
“索尼娅，我需要你告诉我发生了什么。”米克抓住小女孩的肩膀。  
“可……可我答应过哥哥，不告诉任何人的。”  
“没关系，你可以相信我，对吗？”米克试图安慰慌张的小女孩，他的余光注意到厨房中少年不安的眼神。  
“我们被德国兵抓住了，那……那个军官，他救了我们，还让我们吃晚餐。”  
“你们告诉了他什么？”米克尽量压低自己的声音，他不想吓坏这个小姑娘。  
“我们只说了爸爸在工厂工作……他，他问了你的事情。”  
米克微微一愣，“还有什么？”  
“没了，我们什么都没说。”小女孩已经有了哭腔。  
“没事了，没事了。”米克安慰的拍拍她的头，“他送你们回来的？”  
“不，他让另外两个人把我们送到外面，他们不知道我们从哪里走的。”  
“恐怕现在已经知道了。”  
米克抓起门口的步枪，快步冲了出去。

而当他跑到德军阵营方向的出口时，那个男人的气息已经完全消失了。

9月15日，第六集团军先遣部队在俯冲式轰炸机的协作下，将苏军的紧贴战术彻底作废，经过整整一天的激战，终于攻占了马马耶夫。然而在短短的十几个小时之后，他们甚至还来不及清理双方堆积成山的士兵尸体，苏联近卫军13师以迅雷不及掩耳之势渡过伏尔加河直入斯大林格勒向来不及休整的德军发起进攻，将高地夺回。  
保卢斯不得不接受埃尔文的建议，暂缓攻势，而埃尔文则带领重装甲集团军绕过苏军13师攻下市中心，于27日与大部队前后夹击，从北部工厂区突入占领了马马耶夫。  
到目前为止，双方的死亡人数都已超过了二十万。

 

TBC.

这次总结来说，就是文文送了巧克力和手帕给毛毛，是不是特别甜（。


End file.
